One Sweet Day
by TiffanyL
Summary: Songfic (Yeah, I know, I'm hooked!)--R/E alternating POV's immediately after she ::cough cough:: 's in TMR~LoL I think u know what I mean!


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own the Mummy, and the song is owned by Mariah Carey...also owned by Boyz II Men. This is alternating points of view from Rick and Evie, directly after she is stabbed.   
  
  
One Sweet Day  
  
He finally tore himself away from her lifeless body. He was in shock. She was gone...but she couldn't be! Five minutes ago she had been alive and well, just as happy as he was that Alex was safe...but now she's gone...it was unbelievable...He wasn't ready to let go...there was so much he still wanted to tell her...but he couldn't...  
  
  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
But now it's too late to hold you  
Cuz you've flown away  
So far away  
  
  
She was floating away from her family. She willed herself to go back to them, but she couldn't. She had died. She had never seen the broad with the knife coming. It was her own fault, really. She had been paying attention to Alex being safe. She forgot that those two ancients were still walking around...but it was too late to worry about it now. Oh, God. Rick was crying. She had never, ever, seen him cry. She never wanted to...She had to turn her face away...She called his name, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. But he stopped crying suddenly. Evie was shocked....maybe he couldn't actually hear her voice, but he knew she was still with him...  
  
  
Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive  
  
  
He felt her spirit with him. He was sure it was her. He knew what he had to do. He hugged Alex, and left him and Jonathan with Evelyn....He had some serious revenge to take care of.  
  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
And I know eventually we'll be together   
One sweet day  
  
  
Evelyn saw Rick get up and walk towards the temple. What was he doing? He couln't possibly go in there. He could be killed! But wait, she thought, He needs to destroy Imhotep. If he doesn't, the world will end. But he can't die in the process. He HAD to stay alive...god, she missed him so much....  
  
  
Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared   
And I miss the love we shared  
  
And you'll know I'm looking down on you from Heaven  
Like all of the friends you've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day...  
  
  
As he walked towards the sound of the huge gong, Rick thought about Evelyn. All of their precious memories. Their kisses, their fights, the way the made up, the son they made together...he knew he would never be able to kiss her again...the thought was enough to make him collapse....how could he go on?  
  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray...  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
  
  
She was so busy looking down on what Rick was doing, she didn't notice that Alex and Jonathan had picked up her body and run inside the temple. She watched him as he fought with Imhotep. He was obviously trying with all of his strength, but it seemed that his strength had deteriorated...suddenly she felt a tingle...and she felt herself falling back toward the Earth...back to her own body...  
  
  
And you'll know I'm looking down on you from Heaven  
Like so many friends you've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day...  
  
  
He was losing. Badly. He was using all of the strength he had, but he wasn't completely himself anymore. Evie was his other half, and she had been ripped from him....Oh, no. Now there's something else to fight...something about five times bigger than Imhotep...He thought of Evie. She was the only thing that was keeping him alive. He HAD to stay alive.   
  
  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say...  
  
  
She was alive! Her genius son had brought her back! After a run-in with an old opponent, she raced towards where Rick was. She found him, and she called his name....  
  
  
Rick was doing his best. But the Scorpion King and flung him across the room...he was in pain, his body couldn't take much more...but then he heard his name...Evie called his name! SHE WAS ALIVE!! It seems that that one sweet day was TODAY!  
He fought with his newly-regenerated strength....she was alive!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
**And you know the rest.....=)**  
  
  
  
  



End file.
